The Uchiha's
by odes
Summary: kehidupan Sarada Uchiha, putri semata wayang sang pewaris Uchiha, Sasuke dan seorang Kunoichi berbakat andalan Konoha. seperti apa kisahnya? Lets Bekicot :D #Warning : Canon, gaje, abal. DLDR! mind to review? arigachuu :*


**_The Uchiha's_**

**Pairing : SasuSakuSara**

**Original Chara In Naruto**

**Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T (karena ini cerita genin, kayaknya bagian M nya cuma nyempil dikitttt doang soal flashback ortu waktu pembuatannya. Wkwkwkw)**

**Category : (Canon) Romance, Family**

**Length : one Shoot!**

**NB : okee, gue gatau ini OOC apa engga,. Tapi gue harap sih engga OOC banget. Gue bukan MK, jadi gue nggak tau MK sebenernya ngedesaign chara mereka kayak apa. Gue cuma nebak berdasarkan feeling, jadi maaf kalo dirasa karakternya ada yang nggak sesuai atau menurut lo gue kelampau sotoy. :P emang begitulah gue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uchiha Sarada…" saat Aburame sensei memanggil namanya, terlihat sosok gadis cantik berkacamata maju ke depan kelas. Langkahnya anggun dan tenang. Raut wajahnya pun begitu dingin dan datar. Tampaknya dia mewarisi rupa stoic dari Ayah kandungnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju meja Aburame sensei, langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah kaki yang menjulur memanjang, tampak berusaha untuk menjegal langkahnya. Tapi dengan sigap, gadis cantik itu menghindarinya. Lalu dengan sengaja dia menendang sang pemilik kaki sehingga nampak kesakitan.

DUAGH

"Aduuhhhh…" keluh seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna kuning dan garis tiga yang melintang di kedua belah pipinya serupa kumis kucing. Pemuda itulah Uzumaki Boruto atau yang biasa dipanggil Bolt. Putra pertama dari Hokage ketujuh Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sakit tahu, Baka Uchiha…!" omel Boruto sambil mengusap kakinya yang baru saja ditendang oleh Sarada. Sedangkan gadis cantik itu hanya memamerkan seringainya yang serupa dengan milik Uchiha Sasuke sang Ayah.

"Apa katamu?! Dasar kau…" Sarada paling tidak terima jika nama keluarganya dijelek-jelekan oleh orang lain. Karena dialah pewaris utama salah satu klan yang paling disegani di dunia shinobi itu. Emosinya yang mudah terbakar dan agak sukar untuk di control didapatkannya dari sang Ibu, Sakura.

"Yamero, Bolt… Sarada!" ucap Aburame sensei, memisahkan keduanya. Meski sensei berkacamata unik itu sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan pertengkaran putra-putri Uzumaki dan Uchiha itu.

Boruto memberenggut kesal, sementara Sarada melanjutkan langkahnya ke depan kelas. Hari ini merupakan pembagian rapor bayangan semester ketiga. Dan seperti biasa, Sarada Uchiha lah satu-satunya siswa yang mendapat nilai sempurna.

Kemampuan Genjutsu, Ninjutsu bahkan Taijutsu gadis itu selalu diatas rata-rata. Bahkan kemampuannya dalam menganalisis dan memikirkan soal berbentuk strategy pun hanya memiliki satu saingan, Nara Shikadai, putra dari Nara Shikamaru dan Temari.

Gadis itu membungkuk hormat saat Aburame sensei mengumumkannya sebagai siswa dengan nilai terbaik, meski ini bukan kali pertama dia mendapatkan penghargaan ini. Setiap kali pembagian rapor, namanya selalu berada di urutan paling atas daftar siswa terbaik di akademi ninja Konoha.

"Omedettou, Sarada chan…" ucapan selamat langsung diterimanya dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Chouchou, Inojin, Shikadai bergantian memberinya selamat. Hanya satu orang yang tidak. Satu orang yang sejak tadi hanya nampak memperhatikannya dengan wajah sebal dari kejauhan. Orang itu adalah Boruto.

Saat istirahat, Sarada memilih untuk tetap di kelas dan melahap bekal buatan Ibunya. Sakura tidak pernah lupa memberikan bekal bagi putri cantiknya itu. Meski selalu mengeluhkan rasanya yang kurang enak, tapi Sarada selalu menghabiskan bekal buatan Ibunya.

Ketika sedang asyik melahap makanannya, Sarada merasakan hawa seseorang yang berusaha menyerangnya dari kejauhan.

SYUUUTTT~

Benar saja, satu shuriken tiba-tiba melayang kearah Uchiha cantik itu. namun dengan sigap, Sarada menghindarinya.

"SIAPA…?!" teriak Sarada tidak sabar. Lalu muncullah Boruto dari balik dinding yang berada di belakangnya.

"Boleh juga…" puji Boruto sambil tersenyum. Sementara Sarada memandang sebal ke arahnya. Jadi pemuda inikah yang tadi mengganggu acara makan siangnya?

"Mau apa kau, Bodoh?!" tanya Sarada sambil memelototinya dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sempat bergeser.

"Aku hanya ingin menguji sainganku…" ucap Boruto sok hebat, membuat gadis cantik itu tersenyum mengejeknya. Apa yang dia ucapkan? Menjadi saingan? Bahkan dalam taijutsu level dasar saja, Sarada sudah lebih unggul dari putra Hokage ketujuh itu.

"Sainganmu..?" tanya Sarada sambil menyeringai mengejek.

"Umm. Kau sudah ku tetapkan sebagai sainganku! Awas saja kalau kau kabur. Kita akan bertarung nanti!" ucap pemuda kuning itu cepat lalu menghilang entah kemana.

"Uggghhh! Baka otoko…" ucap Sarada sambil memperhatikan sosok pembuat onar yang telah menghilang itu, sambil mengulum senyum rahasianya.

-0000-

"Tadaima…" putri cantik klan Uchiha itu memasuki kediamannya dengan tenang. Sementara sang Ibu, Sakura tampak sedang sibuk menyiapkan masakan.

"Okaeri Sarada chaaann…" sambut wanita berhelai merah jambu itu sambil menyambut putri kesayangannya. Sarada tampak membuka sepatunya dan menaruhnya di tempat yang seharusnya.

"Apa Tou-san ada?" tanya gadis cantik itu sambil melihat ke dalam rumah. Mencari sosok yang selama ini begitu dikagumi dan disayanginya.

"Tidak. Ayahmu sedang pergi keluar…" jawab Sakura sambil menenangkan putrinya. Karena dia tahu, sebentar lagi pasti berondongan pertanyaanlah yang akan di dapatkannya.

"Tou-san kemana…?"

"Berapa lama dia pergi…?"

"Dengan siapa perginya…?"

"Apa Tou-san akan baik-baik saja, Kaa-san?"

Selalu seperti itu. selalu pertanyaan yang sama yang dilontarkan putri semata wayang keluarga Uchiha itu setiap kali Ayahnya pergi. Sarada begitu menggagumi sosok Sasuke, Ayahnya. Meski dia juga sangat mencintai Sakura, Ibunya.

Sakura dengan sabar menjawab satu per satu pertanyaan putrinya . wanita cantik itu tahu betapa putri kecil mereka sangat menyayangi Ayahnya. Namun, kesibukan lah yang terkadang membuat keluarga kecil itu jarang memiliki waktu luang bersama. Apalagi dengan keadaan saat ini, saat Hokage ketujuh telah resmi dijabat oleh sahabat mereka sejak kanak-kanak, Uzumaki Naruto. Praktis, Sasuke mendapat tugas khusus pengawasan desa dari sang Hokage.

Tugas-tugas itulah yang membuat Sasuke harus sering pergi keluar desa, mencari informasi pergerakan di luar desa yang sanggup membahayakan Konoha. Misinya sebagai mata-mata, kadang juga membuat sang istri, Sakura menjadi cemas.

"Kenapa Hokage selalu memberikan tugas yang merepotkan pada Tou-san?!" protes Sarada sambil berlari menuju kamarnya. Membuat Sakura terhenyak. Tanpa sadar, gadis cantik itu menjatuhkan kertas rapornya. Kertas yang sejak tadi di genggamnya, karena terlalu bersemangat ingin ditunjukan pada sang Ayah.

Sakura membuka lipatan kertasnya. Dia menangis terharu, putri mereka pasti sudah berusaha keras. Sarada memang selalu menjadi yang terbaik di akademi ninja sejak hari pertama menginjakkan kakinya disana. Buah dari hal yang selalu ditanamkan Sasuke untuk selalu menjaga nama Uchiha yang melekat dipunggungnya.

Sakura pun menyusul ke kamar putrinya. nampak gadis cantik itu serupa siluet disana. Cahaya senja membuat pandangan gadis itu terasa semakin sendu karena ketidakhadiran Ayahnya.

"Sarada chaann… Omedettou ne!" ucap Sakura sambil membelai dan mengecup helaian raven serupa kepunyaan suaminya itu. gadis itu hanya menoleh sekilas dan menyunggingkan senyuman separonya.

"Arigatou, Kaa-san…" jawab gadis itu singkat, tatapannya kembali beralih ke pemandangan senja yang terhampar lewat jendela kamarnya.

"Tou-san pasti bangga denganmu…" ujar Sakura lagi sambil menepuk bahu putrinya pelan.

"Benarkah…?" tanya gadis cantik itu. Onyx yang serupa dengan milik Ayahnya itu mencari wajah teduh Ibunya, meminta kepastian.

"Yaaa.. tentu saja. Kau sudah berusaha keras. Tou-san dulu juga selalu mendapat nilai terbaik… dia shinobi yang sempurna. Mampu melakukan segalanya. Dia juga idola dikalangan semuanya. Dia…" wanita cantik bersuai merah muda itu sampai tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bila membicarakan Sasuke, rasanya sejuta barisan kata pun akan kehilangan maknanya.

Sarada memperhatikan itu. dia sangat suka bila sang Ibu berbicara penuh cinta tentang Ayahnya. Rasanya dirinya sangat beruntung bisa dilahirkan sebagai putri mereka. Sebagai putri dari pasangan pewaris sejati sharingan dan Kunoichi terbaik Konoha.

"Kenapa Kaa-san bisa mencintai Tou-san? Sejak kapan kalian saling mencintai?" tanya Sarada sambil tersenyum menggoda. Hilang sudah kelam di wajahnya karena sang Ayah tak berada di rumah bersama mereka. Baginya, kisah percintaan kedua orangtuanya adalah dongeng pengantar tidur yang paling dia suka. Karena disana dia menemukan, bahwa keajaiban itu benar ada dan nyata.

"Aku mencintainya sejak seumur denganmu. Tapi dulu dia mengabaikanku. Menolak perasaanku. Namun, aku berkeyakinan bahwa dia memang jodohku. Sosok yang akan menemaniku hingga akhir usiaku…" jawab Sakura sambil membelai helaian raven putrinya.

"Bagaimana Kaa-san bisa yakin?" tanya Sarada lagi.

"Sebagaimana kau bernafas, Sarada chaan. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti nalurimu. Dia yang akan membimbingmu…"

"Apa Kaa-san pernah berpikir untuk menyerah?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi sekali lagi, aku hanya mempercayakan pada takdir. Jika dia takdirmu, dia pasti akan bersamamu pada akhirnya, tak peduli apa yang terjadi sebelumnya…" jawab Sakura lembut sambil memeluk putri semata wayangnya. Sarada pun mendekap Ibunya erat.

"Terimakasih Kaa-san…" ucap gadis cantik itu di pelukan Ibunya.

"Untuk apa sayangku..?"

"Karena kalian telah menjadi orangtuaku…"

-0000-

Keduanya kini berhadapan. Saling menantang. Sang pemuda sudah siap mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Sementara sang gadis yang menjadi lawannya justru tampak tenang, seolah meremehkan.

Mereka adalah Uzumaki Boruto dan Uchiha Sarada yang kini tengah memulai sendiri pertarungan -diam, tanpa pengawasan dari Aburame sensei. Sudah sejak lama, putra Hokage ketujuh Konoha itu menandai sang Uchiha sebagai rivalnya. Kecerdasan dan juga sikap tenang serta rupa stoic yang diturunkan sempurna dari kedua orangtuanya itu membuat Boruto sebal karena selalu kalah bersaing dengan gadis cantik itu.

"Ayo mulai…Baka!" tantang Sarada sambil memamerkan seringainya. Boruto yang dibakar rasa kesal, mulai menyerang Sarada tanpa pandang bulu.

Mereka bertarung menggunakan taijutsu level dasar. Saat pertarungan dimulai, teman-teman sekelas tampak sibuk mendukung jagoannya masing-masing. Meski hampir semua dari mereka menjagokan Sarada dan tidak ada yang mendukung Boruto si pembuat onar.

"Ayooo Sarada chaaannn~…" teriak Chouchou keras. Gadis bertubuh gempal putri dari Akamachi Chouji dan Karui itu terlihat paling bersemangat. Tubuhnya terlihat luwes bergoyang memberikan dukungan meski ukurannya lebih besar dibanding yang lain.

"Berisik…Chouchou!" renggut Inojin sebal. Anak dari pasangan Ino dan Sai itu mewarisi sifat sang Ibu yang gampang marah meski wajahnya seratus persen serupa dengan sang Ayah.

"Ayo Shikadai… kau juga beri dukungan dong…" ajak Chouchou dengan gaya centilnya. Shikadai, putra dari Nara Shikamaru dan Temari itu hanya memandang malas keriuhan yang terjadi disekitarnya.

Boruto yang sebal karena semua rekan-rekannya mendukung Sarada. Bocah berambut kuning itu pun makin serius melancarkan serangannya untuk menjatuhkan gadis cantik sang pewaris Uchiha. Namun Sarada memang lawan yang sulit ditaklukan.

Boruto menyerang bagian kaki Sarada yang dengan mudah dihindari oleh gadis cantik berkacamata itu. refleks dan gerakan Sarada sangat cepat, sehingga Boruto agak kesulitan untuk mengimbanginya.

Boruto tahu, cara biasa tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Sarada. Karena itu dia sengaja memakai cara curang untuk mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu.

"Waaahhh… ada cowo-cowo cakep. Hhmmmm…" pancing Boruto sambil melihat ke arah belakang. Namun Sarada tidak terpengaruh. Dengan keras justru ditinjunya Boruto sampai pemuda itu terhempas ke belakang.

"Ugghhhh…" keluh Boruto sambil memegang perutnya yang terkena tinju lawan cantiknya itu. Pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan karena Sarada meninjunya lumayan kuat.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu tipuan murahanmu, Bolt…" ejek Sarada sambil lagi-lagi memamerkan seringainya.

"Dasar kau tenaga raksasa!" gerutu Boruto sebal. Namun pemuda itu kembali dalam posisi siaga menyerang.

'Uuuhhhh dasar Sarada cewek jadi-jadian! Dibilang cowo cakep nggak tertarik. Jangan-jangan…' pikiran pemuda berambut kuning itu pun melayang entah kemana sehingga memudahkan gadis cantik keturunan Uchiha itu untuk kembali menyerangnya.

'Apa tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya…?' pikir Boruto dalam hati. Pemuda itu berpikir keras sambil terus menerus menerima gempuran pukulan dari Sarada.

'Aaahaaa…' terlintas satu ide jahil dikepalanya. Satu sosok ini pasti sanggup mengalihkan perhatian cewe cantik bertenaga raksasa yang tampaknya diturunkan sempurna dari sang Ibu, Sakura.

"Aaahhh, Sasuke Ji-san. Apa kabar?!" seru Boruto sambil membungkuk hormat. Secara otomatis, tanpa perlu dikomando, Sarada segera menoleh ke belakang. Mencari sosok Ayah tercintanya.

Tiba-tiba.

BUUAAGGHH.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertandingan ini dimulai, Boruto berhasil mendaratkan pukulannya ke arah Sarada. Membuat gadis itu mengerang kesakitan. Sakit karena dipukul pemuda itu, juga karena termakan mentah-mentah oleh tipuannya membuah Sarada terdiam sejenak.

Melihat musuhnya hanya terduduk diam, membuat Boruto menghampiri gadis cantik itu. Mungkin pukulannya terlalu kencang sehingga Sarada merasa kesakitan.

"Heeeii… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Boruto berjongkok tepat di depan Sarada. Dia meras cemas juga jika pukulannya terlampau keras bagi gadis itu. apalagi Sarada hanya diam saja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Heeiii… ayo aku bantú berdiri!" Boruto berbaik hati membantu saingannya itu berdiri. Sarada masih diam saja. Dia terlampau syok karena menyangka tadi sang Ayah benar ada disana.

Dan tidak disangka,

"Shaaanaaarrroooo~…!"

BUUUUAAAAAGHHHHH

Boruto terhempas jauh ke belakang. Rupanya pukulan sekuat tenaga dari Sarada tidak hanya membuatnya terpelanting jauh, tapi juga nyaris merobohkan pohon yang kini menyangga tubuhnya.

Sarada memukul pemuda itu sekuat tenaga, dengan tehnik pukulan yang diwariskan dari Ibunya, karena tanpa sengaja Boruto memegang dadanya!

Boruto pun hanya terkapar tak berdaya…

-0000-

Uchiha Sarada hanya menundukan pandangan sambil sesekali membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Bukan karena kacamatanya bergeser, dia hanya butuh kesibukan untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

Didepannya kini telah hadir seseorang yang paling dia hormati. Sang Ayah, Uchiha Sasuke. Memandanginya diam dalam balutan onyxnya yang seperti jurang tanpa dasar. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya, namun justru itu yang paling ditakuti Sarada.

"Uchiha Sarada…" panggil sang Ayah dalam suara tenangnya. Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja, gadis cantik itu sudah dilanda gugup luar biasa.

"Yaa… Tou-san…" ucap gadis cantik itu terbata. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah putri semata wayangnya. Memang tidak ada memar bekas berkelahi disana, namun tetap saja perbuataan putrinya membuatnya murka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap putrinya tajam. Sarada tidak berani menantang sepasang onyx yang serupa dengannya. Dia terlalu takut dengan kemarahan lelaki yang selama ini begitu dihormatinya itu.

"A…aku…aku hanya berlatih jurus dengan Bolt…." Jawabnya pelan. Dia tahu, Ayahnya tidak akan puas dengan jawaban seperti itu. karena pada kenyataannya dia menghajar habis-habisan putra Hokage ketujuh sampai babak belur.

Lalu pertarungan mereka diketahui oleh Aburame sensei. Melihat kejadian itu, sensei dengan gaya nyentrik tersebut memanggil orangtua Boruto dan Sarada. Hanya para Ibu lah yang datang ke sekolah. Khawatir dengan keadaan putra-putri mereka. Ini juga menjadi ajang reunian kecil mereka. Sudah lama Sakura dan Hinata tidak berjumpa karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Aburame Shino, teman satu angkatan yang sekarang juga menjadi sensei di akademi ninja memberitahukan kejadiannya. Boruto dan Sarada memang sering kali terlibat pertengkaran. Sifat Boruto yang rusuh dan pembuat onar serupa dengan sang Ayah, Uzumaki Naruto, serta sifat Sarada yang diam seperti Uchiha Sasuke namun mudah sekali terbakar amarah, seperti sang Ibu, Uchiha Sakura memang seperti magnet yang saling tarik menarik satu sama lain.

"Jangan terulang lagi…jangan sampai mempermalukan lambang keluarga yang ada di punggungmu, Sarada. Ini yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya…" ucapan Ayahnya, meski diucapkan pelan, nyaris tanpa emosi, namun menyentak gadis itu begitu hebat. Dia tidak pernah bermaksud mempermalukan klan nya. Baginya, keluarga, klan, Ayah dan Ibunya adalah seluruh dunia yang gadis itu kenal.

"Hontou ni gomennasai, Tou-san…" ucap gadis itu pelan. Nadanya terdengar sedih. Membuat Sakura sebagai Ibunya tak tega.

"Sudah…sudah… Daijoubu darou ka, Sarada chan?" tanya Sakura sambil beranjak ke sebelah putrinya. membelai kepalanya lembut, seolah menenangkan.

"Hn…" satu lagi kebiasaan suaminya yang diturunkan sempurna kepada sang putri kesayangan. Yaitu trademark 'hn' yang selama ini menjadi ciri khas Uchiha Sasuke.

"Biar Ibu periksa…" ujar Sakura sambil meneliti tubuh putri cantiknya.

"Tidak usah Kaa-san. Aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab Sarada sambil beranjak pamit ke kamarnya. Wajahnya terlihat murung dan sedih. Melihat punggung putrinya yang menghilang di balik pintu, Sakura mendesah pelan.

"Sasuke kun…" emerald itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu. Teduh dan selalu menjanjikan tempat bagi sang lelaki berambut raven kelam yang kini telah bertambah panjang itu.

Sasuke menatap istrinya dengan tatapan seolah sudah mengerti apa yang ingin diucapkan wanita cantik yang kini resmi menyandang nama Uchiha tanpa perlu sang Istri bicara panjang lebar. Sasuke tahu Sakura akan memprotes sikapnya yang terlalu keras pada putri semata wayang mereka.

"Aku mengerti, Sakura…" jawab Sasuke langsung, bahkan sebelum perkataan apapun terlontar dari bibir istrinya.

Sakura mendekat ke arah suaminya. Memeluk lelaki bertubuh tegap itu erat. Sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu. Saat pemuda cinta pertamanya itu menyatakan perasaannya di bawah temaram cahaya bulan pada saat pesta pernikahan sahabat karib mereka di kelompok tujuh Uzumaki Naruto dan pewaris klan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata.

Rasanya selalu sama. Mendekap lelaki yang kini telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu, menjadi Ayah dari anak yang dilahirkannya, lelaki itu selalu saja hanya terdiam jika dipeluk. Meski sesekali tangannya balas mengusap punggung wanita bersuai merah jambu itu perlahan.

Tangan bagian kiri Sasuke, dan tangan bagian kanan Naruto terluka parah, sehingga dibutuhkan sel dari Hokage pertama, Senju Hashirama untuk memulihkan keduanya. Karena itu, selama ini Sakura begitu berhati-hati bila berdekatan dengan suaminya. Dia tidak ingin lelaki itu terluka.

Saat Sasuke meminta maaf atas segala yang pernah dia lakukan, juga meminta secara tersirat agar gadis itu mau menunggunya dengan berkata akan kembali menemuinya, Sakura merasa harapan dan keajaiban itu nyata. Bertahun-tahun dia diabaikan, bertahun-tahun diacuhkan, akhirnya segala penantiannya terbayar lunas.

Pemuda itu benar-benar datang saat kawan mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri masa lajangnya. Kedatangan pemuda itu mengejutkan Sakura, yang sudah berada diambang antara menunggu dan tidak percaya. Dia tidak percaya pemuda itu kembali ke Konoha, lebih tidak percaya saat pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menikah. Ada rasa canggung yang menyelimuti keduanya saat malam pertama sebagai sepasang pengantin harus mereka lalui. Keduanya begitu gugup, persis seperti bocah yang tidak mengerti apa-apa soal hubungan dengan lawan jenis.

Meski akhirnya pemuda raven itu lah yang berinisiatif terlebih dulu mendekati gadis berhelai merah jambu yang serupa siluet seorang dewi di kamar mereka yang disinari temaramnya cahaya bulan. Dipeluknya gadis itu dari belakang dan mulai menciumi bagian tengkuknya.

Sakura merasa melayang saat bibir sang suami melakukan penjelajahan di leher jenjangnya. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu mencengkram kuat tangan kiri sang suami, tepat dibagian yang hingga kini masih dibalut perban.

"Aaaahhh gomen ne… Sasuke kun…" ujar Sakura malu-malu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa begitu terbawa suasana sehingga mencengkram kuat bagian tangan suaminya yang terluka. Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar lalu melanjutkan melumat bibir ranum gadis merah jambu yang kini telah resmi menjadi istrinya itu.

Keduanya bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang baru bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama berpisah. Keduanya begitu menggebu dalam hasrat yang sama. Sakura menyukai sentuhan Sasuke, membuatnya menagih lagi agar suaminya itu tak berhenti memberikan kenikmatan yang baru dirasakannya.

Sasuke pun menyukai dekapan hangat Sakura. Dekapan gadis yang telah resmi menjadi seorang wanita dewasa itu membuatnya hangat dan nyaman. Membuatnya merasa dibutuhkan. Pelukan ini seolah menjadi tempatnya untuk pulang setelah sekian lama hidup dalam pelarían sebagai kriminal level S.

Mereka pun terhanyut dalam desahan-desahan erotis yang semakin membangkitkan hasrat keduanya. Sakura tak ingin Sasuke berhenti membawanya melayang, sedangkan Sasuke tak ingin Sakura beranjak dan melepaskan tubuh mereka yang telah saling bertaut.

Kehidupan pernikahan mereka terasa semakin sempurna saat Sakura dinyatakan mengandung. Wajah wanita cantik itu semakin berseri, tak sabar rasanya menunggu satu lagi anggota dalam keluarga kecil mereka. Namun kebahagiaan Sakura sempat terganggu dengan sikap Sasuke yang justru tampak menarik diri dari sisinya.

Sasuke bahagia, mereka akan dikaruniai seorang anak. Dia begitu bangga hingga rasanya segala deritanya sebagai anak yang hidup sebatang kara selama ini terbayar lunas. Namun disaat yang sama, dia juga khawatir apakah mampu menjadi Ayah yang baik bagi anaknya kelak.

Dia itu mantan shinobi pelarían. Buronan level S. itu masalalu yang meski tak ingin diingat, juga tak mungkin dia buang dari sisinya. Dia harus berdamai dengan masalalu, jika tak ingin masa-masa itu merenggut kebahagiaan keluarga kecilnya.

Memang mulanya terjadi perselisihan diantara mengira suaminya tak berbahagia dengan kehamilannya. Namun akhirnya wanita cantik itu paham, Sasuke hanya terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan masa depan yang belum mereka ketahui seperti apa bentuknya.

Karena itu, Sakura lah sekali lagi yang harus berjuang mati-matian untuk meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa masa depan mereka akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa keluarga mereka akan tetap ada, utuh dan selamanya bersama.

Melihat kegigihan sang istri, juga besarnya resiko yang harus ditanggung wanita itu saat mempertaruhkan nyawa melahirkan anak pertama mereka, membuat lelaki dengan helaian raven yang kini memanjang menutupi sebagian wajah tampannya akhirnya luluh juga. Terutama saat memandang bayi mungil yang telah terlahir ke dunia itu. didalam tubuh kecilnya mengalir darah yang sama dengannya.

Gadis kecil itu memiliki garis wajah cantik serupa sang Ibu, namun mewarisi segala hal dalam dirinya. Sepasang onyx mungilnya, helaian ravennya yang tampak lebat, semua itu serupa dengan miliknya. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya,Sasuke merasa begitu lengkap.

"Sekai ni Omedettou, Uchiha Sarada…" ucap Sasuke lembut sambil mengecup pipi mungil putri kecilnya diiringi tatapan sendu Sakura yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjangnya usai persalinan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa.

-0000-

Sarada yang masih bersedih karena kata-kata sang Ayah melihat sekelebat bayangan baru saja melewati jendela kamarnya. Lalu suara jendela yang sepertinya sengaja dilempar oleh suatu benda. Gadis cantik itu sempat takut. Apa harus memanggil Ayah dan Ibunya? Tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya.

Dibukanya jendela kamar, lalu gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan sosok putra sang Hokage ketujuh disana. Wajahnya babak belur. Tampak bekas-bekas perkelahian mereka yang menyisakan memar disana-sini.

"Baka Bolt! Mau apa kau?!" seru gadis cantik itu dengan suara pelan. Terlalu takut pemuda itu akan kepergok oleh Ayahnya.

"Heh tenaga raksasa… kenapa kau berwajah begitu? Kau kena marah orang tuamu yaaa~ Padahal yang kena hajar habis-habisan kan aku…" ujar Boruto sambil tersenyum mengejek melihat wajah murung Sarada. Gadis itu segera membuang muka. Meski kadang kelewat bodoh dan selalu bertingkah konyol, rupanya pemuda itu bisa peka juga.

"Urusai! Pulang sana…!" omel gadis cantik itu sambil berusaha menutup jendela kamarnya. Namun dengan gerakan cepat dan tiba-tiba, Boruto menahannya.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan…" ajak pemuda berambut kuning itu sambil tersenyum. Memamerkan cengiran bergurat tiga di kedua pipinya.

"A…ap…apa?!" Sarada tak mampu menahan rasa terkejutnya mendengar kata-kata putra sang Hokage ketujuh itu. karena itu, tanpa sadar, dia bersuara terlalu keras.

"Huwaaaa Bodoh!" omel Boruto. Refleks, pemuda itu membekap mulut Sarada. Menahan suaranya agar tidak lebih kencang lagi.

Pemuda ini selalu saja menganggapnya seorang rival. Selalu saja mengganggunya. Dan baru saja di hajar habis-habisan. Dan sekarang pemuda berambut kuning ini mengajaknya jalan-jalan? Jalan-jalan? Bersama putra Hokage yang terkenal pembuat onar ini?

Boruto mengerti wajah kebingungan gadis yang selama ini menjadi rivalnya itu.

"Aku mengajakmu karena kau sama denganku… aku tahu kau sangat ingin diperhatikan Ayahmu kan? Karena itu, ayoo kita kabur dan membuat panik mereka…!" ajak pemuda itu bersemangat.

Sarada mengerutkan keningnya. Gadis cantik itu tampak berpikir keras. Ajakan Boruto memang menggiurkannya. Dia juga ingin tahu, apa sang Ayah menyayangi dan mengkhawatirkannya. Karena selama ini Sarada selalu merasa sang ayah hanya memandangnya sebagai pewaris klan Uchiha.

"Saradaa chaaann… makanan sudah siap…" teriakan Sakura, sang Ibu membuat gadis cantik berkacamata itu kaget. Karena itu dia buru-buru memberikan anggukan pada pemuda di depannya tanpa berpikir panjang lagi sebelum pemuda itu kepergok kedua orangtuanya.

"Kalau begitu besok jam 7 pagi, di pintu perbatasan Konoha! Jangan sampai ketahuan…" pemuda itu sekali lagi, memamerkan cengiran bergurat tiganya, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

-000-

Ini pertama kalinya Uchiha Sarada pergi tanpa pamit kepada orangtuanya. Dia tau, sang Ibu pasti akan khawatir dan sedih. Memikirkan wanita cantik itu akan panik karena dirinya menghilang saja sudah membuat Sarada merasa bersalah. Namun kali ini saja, dia ingin menuruti keegoisannya.

Wajah berkerut dan tegang gadis cantik itu tampak berbanding terbalik dengan raut gembira serta penuh semangat pemuda disebelahnya. Boruto justru tampak antusias dengan ide nya untuk kabur dari rumah ini.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Boruto pada Sarada saat dilihatnya gadis cantik itu membawa sebuah tas.

"Peralatan ninja yang baru kubeli seminggu lalu di toko Tenten Ba-san…" jawabnya enteng.

"Kita ini mau kabur… untuk apa kau membawa peralatan merepotkan itu, dasar kau Baka Uchiha…" gerutu Boruto yang langsung mendapat sambutan death-glare dari sepasang onyx sempurna yang terbalut kacamata itu.

"Justru karena itu, makanya aku bawa ini. Kau yang Bodoh. Baka Bolt!" balas Sarada tak mau kalah.

Dan pertengkaran pun tampaknya mewarnai sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua…

*Di lain pihak…

Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga. Wajah cantiknya terlihat berkerut dan tegang. Putri semata wayangnya baru saja kabur dari rumah. Dan menurut Aburame Shino, sensei di akademi ninja tempat putrinya bersekolah, Sarada pergi bersama Boruto, putra dari Uzumaki Naruto karena hanya mereka berdua yang absen tanpa alasan yang jelas hari ini.

Wanita cantik berhelai merah jambu itu nampak menunggu kedatangan suaminya. Sasuke sengaja meminta Anbu desa melacak keberadaan putri kesayangannya. Meski bisa saja dia mencari sendiri keberadaan Sarada, namun karena sang putri pergi bersama Boruto, yang notabene adalah putra Hokage Konoha, maka mau tidak mau penyelidikan ini melibatkan Anbu desa.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura dengan kecemasan yang kental terasa saat sang suami kembali kerumahnya. Wajah dingin Uchiha Sasuke pun berganti dengan raut kecemasan, sama seperti dirinya.

"Mereka belum lama pergi. Harusnya masih disekitar Negara Hi…" jawab Sasuke.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada mereka? Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan?" histeris Sakura. Sasuke sampai harus mendekap wanita cantik itu ke dalam pelukannya yang menenangkan. Mencoba meyakinkan bahwa mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja dan segera ditemukan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja…" bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinganya.

Sasuke tampak bersiap-siap untuk ikut pencarian putrinya yang menghilang. Sakura pun begitu. Wanita cantik itu nampak bersiap mengemasi tas medisnya, namun dengan segera ditahan oleh sang suami.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut Sakura… cukup aku saja…" ucap lelaki yang tetap tampan itu meski sudah memiliki anak. Justru semakin dewasa, aura sang Uchiha semakin terasa kuat.

"Tidak! Aku mau ikut…" tegas Sakura. Dia tidak peduli larangan suaminya. Sekali ini, dia merasa harus ikut menemukan putrinya.

"Tapi…"

"Uchiha Sarada anak kita kan, Sasuke? jadi ayo temukan dia bersama!" ucapan tegas wanita bersuai merah jambu itu akhirnya membuat sang suami mengalah. Namun sebelum berjalan keluar rumah, langkahnya ditahan oleh pemuda cinta pertama yang kini resmi menjadi suaminya itu.

"Jangan lupa memakai ini… " Sasuke membantu Sakura memakai jubah tebal untuk berpergian jarak jauh. " dan jangan jauh-jauh dariku…" ucapan sang suami itu sempat membuat pipi Sakura merona merah untuk beberapa lama.

-0000-

Mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Karena tidak terbiasa dengan perjalanan jarak jauh sendirian, ditambah minimnya bekal yang mereka bawa, membuat Sarada dan Boruto kehabisan tenaga di tengah hutan Negara Hi. Keduanya kini tengah beristirahat di bawah kerindangan pohon di dekat aliran sungai.

Rasanya lelah sekali. Mungkin karena ini perjalanan jarak jauh mereka yang pertama. Karena masih genin level dasar, mereka belum pernah menerima misi ninja apapun.

"Aaaahhh capeknyaaa…"keluh Boruto sambil berguling-guling di bawah pohon tak jauh dari gadis cantik yang tampak sedang melamun itu. dia merasa rindu pada Ayah dan Ibunya. Baru sebentar saja tidak bertemu, rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Heeiii Sarada… kau ini! Kenapa wajahmu dari tadi murung begitu terus?" tanya Boruto sambil iseng melempar batu kecil ke arah rivalnya itu.

"Kau tidak merasa ini salah?" gadis cantik itu balik bertanya. Onyxnya balas menantang shappire pemuda yang tampak diwarisi dari Ayahnya itu.

"Ummmm…" pemuda itu tampak ragu untuk menjawab. Memang benar, dia juga merasa bersalah pada Ayah dan Ibunya. Ibunya pasti cemas dan panik sementara sang Ayah pasti kerepotan mencarinya.

"Nah bagaimana? Kau juga merasa ini salah kan?" cecar gadis cantik itu. Boruto kian merasa terpojok.

"Kaa-san pasti cemas. Hinata Ba-chan juga… aku tak bisa membayangkan akan semarah apa Tou-san padaku jika sampai membuat Kaa-san menangis…" keluh Sarada sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya, menundukan pandangannya ke bawah.

Boruto tiba-tiba telah berada tepat disamping Sarada. Lengannya mengalungi sebelah pundak gadis cantik keturunan Uchiha itu.

"Kau benar… Ayo kita pulang!" ujar Boruto sambil tersenyum manis. Sarada membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan membalas senyuman Boruto dengan seringai yang khas dirinya.

"Tapi aku lapar… kau bawa makanan kan?" pinta pemuda itu dengan wajah memelas. Sarada segera menyodorkan bekal sarapan yang seperti biasa sudah disiapkan Sakura sejak pagi hari.

Pemuda itu segera melahapnya. Dan langsung habis dalam beberapa gigitan. Sarada memperhatikan Boruto yang sibuk mengunyah hingga tanpa sadar senyuman tersungging si bibirnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang jarang terlihat mengingat Sarada mewarisi rupa stoic ayah kandungnya, Sasuke.

"Rasanya tidak enak…" ujar Boruto. Sarada langsung memandang sebal ke arahnya.

"Tapi terimakasih… hehhehee…" melihat wajah pemuda disampingnya membuat Sarada ingin menjitak kepala kuningnya.

"Baka Bolt…!" ejek Sarada sambil menyembunyikan senyum yang dikulumnya.

Saat perjalanan pulang kembali ke Konoha, mereka tampaknya kehilangan arah dan justru tersesat semakin dalam di hutan Negara Hi. Hal itu membuat keduanya panik karena tidak satupun di antara mereka yang mengetahui desa kelahiran mereka ada di sebelah mana.

Mereka terus berjalan, semakin dalam dan jauh hingga mereka sendiri tak tahu telah berada dimana. Rasa lelah, rasa ingin cepat kembali ke rumah menggelayuti mereka. Boruto tampak panik sementara Sarada meski wajahnya terlihat dingin, tapi kecemasan juga mulai menghinggapinya. Apalagi hari mulai beranjak senja dan udara mulai terasa dingin.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah kunai melayang ke arah mereka. Sarada dengan sigap menghindarinya, namun Boruto nyaris saja terkena jika tidak buru-buru dihalangi gadis cantik rivalnya itu.

4 ninja yang memakai pelindung kepala berlambang negara Kumo namun telah tergores, menandakan keempatnya merupakan ninja pelarían. Boruto tergeragap dengan raut ketakutan, sementara Sarada tetap dengan rupa stoicnya. Di depan mereka sekarang terdapat 4 ninja dengan usia dan kemampuan jauh diatas keduanya.

"Apa yang dilakukan bocah di dalam hutan seperti ini, hah?!" bentak salah satu diantara mereka. Baik Boruto maupun Sarada tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Dari pelindung kepalanya, tampaknya mereka genin Konoha…" ujar salah satu lagi kepada rekannya.

"Genin Konoha… berani juga…"

"Mereka sudah melihat kita, bagaimana ini?"

"Karena mereka sudah melihat kita, Habisi saja!"

Sarada memandang berkeliling. Dia harus menemukan cara untuk lolos dari mereka. Nyawanya dan Boruto berada dalam bahaya! Sarada tahu kemampuannya dan Boruto hanya sebatas Taijutsu dan Genjutsu level dasar saja. Tidak mungkin bisa menandingi 4 ninja di depannya ini.

"Hyaaaaaahhhh…" salah satu ninja menyerang mereka. Sarada membuat gerakan menghindar sambil melindungi Boruto yang masih tampak syok. Musuh pun tahu bahwa kemampuan pemuda kuning itu dibawah gadis cantik yang sejak tadi berhasil menghindari serangannya itu. Maka musuh pun mengincar Boruto.

DUAGH

Musuh berhasil memukul putra Hokage Konoha itu. Membuat sang pemuda terpelanting jatuh. Melihat itu Sarada balas menyerang dengan dibakar amarah.

Lalu tiba-tiba hal aneh terjadi. dia seakan bisa melihat gerakan musuh terlebih dulu sebelum serangannya mengenai dirinya. Dia juga bisa melihat aliran chakra di tubuh lawannya. Lalu wajah pucat sang lawan membuatnya mengerti, Sharingan nya telah bagkit!

"Sharingan… Uchiha… kau?!" musuh pun terhenyak tak percaya. Yang berada dihadapan mereka adalah keturunan dari klan yang selama ini ditakuti sebagai salah satu klan terkuat sepanjang sejarah dunia Shinobi, klan Uchiha.

"Yaaa… aku Uchiha Sarada dari Konoha…" ucap gadis itu dingin. Sarada mengerti musuhnya telah terpengaruh oleh nama besar klan yang disandang di punggungnya itu.

Namun ketiga musuhnya yang lain justru bersemangat saat mengetahui lawan mereka adalah seorang Uchiha. Terlebih gadis Uchiha itu sangatlah cantik.

Sarada memandang ke arah Boruto. Tampaknya pemuda itu tidak mungkin bertarung karena masih terkapar kesakitan. Sarada memperkirakan kemungkinan terburuk jika harus bertarung sendirian melawan mereka.

"Seraaanggg…!" komando yang diteriakkan salah satu musuhnya itu membuat Sarada bergidik ngeri. Musuh kian mendekat, sementara tak ada ruang lagi untuk lari. Sarada pasrah, jika ini akhir hidupnya dia hanya ingin meminta maaf pada kedua orangtuanya.

Musuh kian mendekat…

DUAAASHHH DUUUAAGGHH~~

Serentetan pukulan tampak menghujani ke empat shinobi itu. Pukulan yang berasal dari Ayahnya dan Ayah Boruto. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto!

"Sarada…kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menengok sekilas ke arah putri semata wayangnya. Sarada mengangguk dengan ekspresi bahagia juga menyesal.

"Tou-san…" ucap gadis itu lirih. Lalu tiba-tiba sang Ibu, Sakura juga telah berada disebelahnya dan Hinata Ba-chan yang berada disamping Boruto.

"Kaa-san, maafkan aku. Hontou ni gomennasai!" ucap Sarada sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Daijoubu Sarada chan… yang penting kau selamat…" ucap Sakura bahagia, putri kecilnya telah ditemukan.

"Hinata…Sakura… bawa Bolt dan Sarada pergi. Kami menyusul segera…" ucap Naruto yang telah menjadi Hokage ketujuh Konoha seperti yang selama ini selalu dicita-citakannya. Sakura dan Hinata pun segera membawa putra-putri mereka menjauh dari arena pertempuran para suami mereka.

Di bawah kerindangan pohon, Sakura dan Hinata menyenderkan tubuh anak-anak mereka berdampingan. Sakura segera memeriksa luka Boruto dan dengan ninjutsu medisnya pemuda berambut kuning itu segera diobati.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Bolt…?!" tanya Hinata pada sang putra. Sang suami, Naruto sampai harus meninggalkan desa dan menyerahkannya sementara pada tangan kanannya, Nara Shikamaru untuk mencari putra sulungnya. Begitu pula Himawari, adik Boruto yang terpaksa dititipkan pada guru Iruka.

"A…ak…aku hanya…" pemuda itu tampak kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Dia takut sang Ayah akan marah dan kecewa padanya.

Dan para Ayah pun tiba setelah menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka. Keduanya menghampiri putra-putrinya masing-masing.

"Ayah harap kau tidak melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, Bolt…" ujar Naruto tegas. Rasanya agak aneh bagi Sakura mendengar pemuda itu bicara tegas. Padahal Naruto yang dulu dia kenal, mirip sekali dengan putranya, selalu membuat onar.

"Yaaa… Tou-san…" jawab Boruto dengan raut menyesal.

"Ayah tidak mau kehilanganmu Bolt… kau putra kebanggaan Ayah!" ujar Naruto lagi. Kali ini sambil memeluk putranya.

"Huweeeee…" Boruto pun menangis di dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Sa…sampai nanti Sakura…Sasuke…" pamit Hinata. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil, seolah meminta ijin pamit terlebih dulu karena sedang sibuk menenangkan putranya yang tampak menangis heboh.

"Nah Uchiha… sekarang apa alasanmu…?" ujar Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Ini pertama kalinya Sarada melihat sang Ibu marah.

"Maafkan aku, Kaa-san.." ucap gadis cantik itu menyesal.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi nee~ Sarada…" kali ini sang Ayah yang buka suara. Membuat kepala gadis cantik itu tertunduk semakin dalam.

"Tapi berkat ini, sharinganmu telah bangkit. Selamat Sarada… kau sekarang sepenuhnya menjadi seorang Uchiha…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada bangga. Sarada menatap sosok lelaki yang dikaguminya itu. Sharingan yang sama dengan Ayahnya. Tentu saja membuat gadis itu bangga.

"Karena sharinganmu telah bangkit, kau mau hadiah apa dari kami…?" tanya Sakura sambil memeluk putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku mau adik… "jawab Sarada dengan senyum dikulumnya.

"A…adik…?!" Sakura yang justru tampak kaget dengan permintaan putrinya.

"Yaaa.. aku mau adik yang banyak…" jawab gadis cantik itu dengan senyum sumringah.

"Baiklah…" Sasuke lah yang menjawab dan menyanggupi permintaan putri kesayangannya itu.

"Tapi… bagaimana cara kita membuatnya?" tanya gadis cantik itu polos.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpandangan dengan rona merah di pipi dan senyum dikulumnya.

"Rahasia…" bisik Sasuke dan Sakura, tepat di telinga putri kebanggaan mereka.

.

.

THE END~~

FINALLY…

Cerita ini sumpah cerita nyasar yang tiba-tiba nyangkut di otak gue, jadi nulis ekstra kilat dan cepet. Karena itu gue akuin pasti masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini.

Maaf buat keterlambatan apdetan, karena ternyata kuota gue abis, jadi gak bisa apdet

Kalo kalian mau ngomel2 soal kesotoyan gue, atau mau maki2 cerita gaje ini, silahkan.

Akhirkata, gue harap kalian selalu sayang sama gue *nggak nyambung

withlove odes


End file.
